Winx Club - Episode 108/4Kids Script
The Day of the Rose Scene: Bloom's Dream Daphne: Bloom... Bloom: Who said that?! Who's there?! *Bloom looks around, searching for the voice.* Daphne: It's me, Bloom... Don't you remember me? Don't you know my voice? Bloom: You're the one who helped me escape from Cloud Tower, aren't you? But-but, who are you? Daphne: Come to me! *Bloom walks forward.* Daphne: Find me! Bloom: Find you how?! Daphne: Look around... Look within... Bloom: Huh? What does that mean?! *Daphne's cloth touches Bloom's hand.* Bloom: Uuh! Daphne: You know the answer, Bloom...! *Bloom looks up, sees Daphne and gasps.* Daphne: You will find me, when you find yourself...! *The bright light Daphne emits causes Bloom to shield her eyes.* Daphne: Your destiny awaits you...! Bloom: What do you mean my destiny?! *Daphne stretches her hand towards Bloom.* Daphne: Take my hand, Bloom... And prepare for the journey... *Daphne's voice echos.* Bloom: The journey?? What are you talking about?? Daphne: Prepare! Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room *Bloom wakes up from her dream.* Bloom: What? Ugh?! Prepare for what journey?! *Flora appears before Bloom.* Flora: For starters: the journey outta bed, sleepy head! You'd sleep through a solar storm wouldn't you? *Flora walks over to her side of the room.* Bloom: Flora? Was I talking in my sleep? Flora: You have no idea! "Look within. What's my destiny?" Bloom: I was having the weirdest dream! *Bloom grabs Kiko and gets up from bed.* Flora: Well, I'm all packed! *Flora closes her luggage and takes it.* Bloom: What do you mean? Where are you going? Flora: I'm going home! Today's the Day of the Rose Scene: The Winx's Living Room *Bloom and Flora step out into the living room where Tecna is also finishing up her packing.* Bloom: Well, what about classes? Tecna: There are no classes. This is a holiday where everyone celebrates their parents! It's one of my favorite days of the year! Bloom: Sounds like Mothers' Day and Fathers' Day together! Flora: So are you going to go home? Bloom: I didn't make plans... Stella: Perfect! You can keep us company! *Stella and Musa step out from their rooms.* Scene: Alfea Dining Hall *Musa, Stella and Bloom eat breakfast.* *Stella takes a sip from her cup.* Stella: I hate when the school's empty... I don't know why, I just find it depressing! Wizgiz: Later!! Bloom: Professor Wizgiz! Stella: Leaving? Wizgiz: Of course! Going to see... dear mama! *Wizgiz turns his flower brooch into a rose.* Wizgiz: Gonna transform into a basilisk and give her a scare! *Wizgiz skips away.* Musa: Funny guy. Stella: So, why are you sticking around Bloom? Bloom: It wasn't a choice, really. I just found out about this holiday, I couldn't read the magi-cal. I guess I'm still a little behind... Anyway, why didn't you two go home? Stella: I've never told you guys this but... All's not well with the royal family - my mom and dad are getting a divorce, so now there are two palaces and things are getting real complicated... *sadly* But these things happen right? Then what's your story Musa, huh? *Musa looks sad.* Musa: I lost my mom when I was kid, so today's always been kind of a bittersweet day... *Bloom and Stella are appalled at this fact.* Musa: And my dad's on that realm-wide hip hop tour of his, so... he's MIA. Stella Musa, I'm so sorry, I didn't know... Musa: Don't apologize Stel, of course you didn't know! I mean, I've never been good at talking about it. It's like my dad put in one of his songs - "it takes a strong heart to cry but a strong heart to say why." *Musa begins to tear up.* *Stella hugs Musa, and Bloom holds her hand.* *They share tears.* Bloom: Well, we've got a little family right here. And I say we have a good time today! Stella: Bloom's right! The suns are shining, there's a festival in the city, shopping and concerts! *Stella's phone beeps.* Musa: Is that your cell, Stella? *Stella checks her phone.* Bloom: Who is it? Stella: It's a text message from Prince Sky! He and some of the other boys will be at the festival today! Wait, that's not all! Guess what girls? They're inviting us to the dance tonight! Woo-hoo! Bloom: Shall we? Musa: I think I'm just gonna... hang back... But have fun! *Bloom and Musa get up.* Stella: Get over here you two! You guys rock! Mm-hmm? Mm-hmm? *The three have a group hug.* All three: Awww! *They giggle.* Scene: Griffin's Office *The Trix are assembled before Griffin.* Griffin: You three witches are starting to stir my cauldron! Do you know what this is? *Griffin waves a letter before the witches.* Griffin: It's a letter of protest from *mockingly* Miss Faragonda over at Alfea! She did not appreciate your breaking into her school. She trusts that I'll find suitable punishment! *Griffin tears the letter in half.* Griffin: I'm angry! *She glares at the Senior Witches, burns the two halves of the letter.* Griffin: Do you know why? ...I'll tell you. *Griffin lets go of the burning letter and is dispels on its own.* Griffin: If you're going to wreak havoc, do it, without making fools of yourselves! *She points at them and slams her fist onto her desk.* Griffin: None of this bumbling around! None of this releasing third ranked beasts into the world. None of this getting snared by a gaggle of freshmen pixies! You are Cloud Tower seniors and I expect much better from you. When those fairies embarrass you, they embarrass this school. But I'm going to give you a chance to make things right. A chance that you can prove you can cause chaos in a fashion befitting our prestige academy. So, I want you to find a way to rub their pert little noses in the mud and rain sludge on their parade! Icy: Oh, we're your girls! Griffin: That's the spirit! Icy: Hm. Griffin: Let's find out what's most precious to these girls on this insufferable holiday... *Griffin touches her crystal ball and says a spell.* Griffin: Icthcusius Perunius. *The crystal ball reveals three Specialists walking in Magix City - Riven, Brandon and Sky.* Griffin: Ah yes! Boys. Do whatever it takes - break some hearts, break some bones, I don't care! Just make sure that by the end of the day, pixie eyes are filled with tears! Do you understand? Icy: Completely. Griffin: Well then... Get to work. Scene: Alfea East Tower Musa: *gently and softly* I remember when you used to tell me about this place mom... You said it was your favorite spot when you went to Alfea. *Musa at the Tower, overlooking the City of Magix.* Musa: The spot where dad first kissed you... *She looks down sadly, remembering her memories.* *She then takes out an flower-like objects and gazes at it with gentle eyes.* Musa: Alright. *She sets the object down and sits next to it.* Musa: Here you go. *She waves her hand over the object and a hologram of her mother appears.* Musa: So... Let me tell you what's been going on... Classes are good and I'm acing potions. *The hologram of her mother smiles.* Musa: And I met this cool guy, his names Riven... And he's a total blazer! I mean, he's kinda... rough around the edges, but I think that's his way of flirting, you know? *Musa picks up the object, waves her hand and it closes.* Musa: Anyway, I'm gonna spend the whole day with you! We'll trip down to the Gazebo on the lake and then I'll take you to the studio and play you this tune I wrote! Scene: Magix City Sky (Brandon): Look at this place. This festival gets bigger and bigger every year. Riven: No, actually it just get lamer and lamer every year. Brandon (Sky): Riven, you’re the reigning king of negativity. * The crowd clamours excitedly and the guys look up to see a ship appear and release countless roses.* * Sky (Brandon) catches one and offers it to Stella.* Sky (Brandon): A rose for you, Princess. Stella: Thanks Sky (Brandon): Good to see you. Stella: You to * Brandon (Sky) and Bloom watch the interaction and laugh gently.* Riven: Eugh. Hey Romeos, look some racers are already warming up. Brandon, Stella, Bloom and Sky: Huh? * They turn to watch the wind riders.* Sky (Brandon): The annual Race for the Rose * A racer does a jump.* Brandon (Sky): Yeah! Go! Stella: Alright! Look at them go! Brandon (Sky): It’s going to be an intense race this year. Riven: Maybe for you guys. For me it’s going to be a relaxing walk in the park. Brandon (Sky): Oh boy. Here it comes. Riven: I’m just saying, you jokers don’t stand a chance. Bloom: A chance of what? Riven: A chance of beating the ‘Rivenator’. I’m going to leave these wannabes in the dust. They might as well put my name on the Rose trophy right now. * Brandon (Sky) laughs.* Sky (Brandon): Aaaah... Brandon (Sky): Riven doesn’t think we’re gonna be any competition for him. Riven: Competition? Last time little Sky fell of his bike in the first lap. Stella: Really? That sounds dangerous. Brandon (Sky): Nah, leva-bikes are safe, we wear state-of-the-art padding. Look. * They turn to look at the tracks where a rider completes a jump. The gravel from his bike blinds the rider behind him, causing him to fall off his bike.* Rider: It’s cool. I meant to do that. * Bloom and Stella are shocked.* Brandon (Sky): You see what I mean? No worries that guy hopped right back up. * They walk through the crowds.* Stella: You have to like dance with me tonight so don’t break any limbs ok? Sky (Brandon): Well I’ll try. Thing is if I want to show this guy what’s up I’m gonna have to go all out. Riven: *scoffs* The only thing that’s gonna be up is you going down. * They walk away and the Trix teleport into the city.* Bloom: I’ll be rooting for you Brandon. Sky (Brandon): So who’s gonna be rooting for you, Riven? Bloom’s rooting for Brandon, Stella’s rooting for me, where’s your cheerleader? Riven: I don’t need one, dude, unlike you. Brandon (Sky): Relax, Riven! Riven: Trust me, if I actually wanted one of these Alfea pixies, I could have my pick of the whole litter, and both of you know it. Bloom and Stella: Huh? Brandon (Sky): This is dumb. Riven: In fact, a certain someone’s been giving me the eye. Isn’t that right, Bloom? * Stella gasps.* Bloom: *sounding very shocked* What! The only ‘I’, I’d give you is ‘I don’t think so’. * She walks up to him.* Riven: *unconvinced*Right. Bloom: What is with you? Hey I think I know who I like and trust me I don’t go for the whole jerk thing. I still can’t figure out why Musa’s got a crush on you. * Riven starts to get mad.* Bloom: You’re totally conceited, totally cocky, totally boring waste of good oxygen! * Stella, Sky and Brandon all looked shocked at her outburst and worried for Riven’s reaction.* Bloom: I’m sorry but guys like you give guy’s a bad name, Riven. * She looks away.* Riven: You are really cute when you’re angry, you know that? * He touches her chin and leans in closer.* * Brandon (Sky) gets annoyed.* Riven: I dig girls who play hard to get. Brandon (Sky): Eugh. * Bloom’s hand balls into a fist before pushing Riven away.* Bloom: Eugh! Don’t you touch me. * She draws her magic to her fingertips.* Bloom: You know what I think you need to just cool down, Riven. * She summons a nearby pot of flowers and tips the water from it over Riven’s head.* * Brandon (Sky) gasps.* * The water soaks into Riven’s shirt and pants.* * Stella gasps and laughs.* Sky (Brandon): Looks like someone wet their pants. * Stella, Bloom, Brandon and Sky laugh.* Bloom: Still think I’m cute when I’m angry? * Riven is really mad.* Riven: I am so gonna make you pay for that, Bloom. * Bloom gasps, startled by the intense anger in Riven’s voice.* Bloom: *is worried* We were just kidding, weren’t we? Riven, I thought- * Bloom tries to touch Riven’s shoulder but he brushes her off.* Riven: Get away! Brandon (Sky): Come on, Riven, she- * He also tries to console Riven but is brushed off.* Riven: Hands off, Brandon. I’m getting out of here. * He runs off leaving the others confused.* Stella: Please. He had it coming. Scene: Another part of Magix City Riven: '*thinking* Stupid girls. Dumb couples walking around with their ridiculous smiles on their faces. I don't need anybody. * Images of nearby couples haunt him as he walks.* * He stops and leans up against a store front.* * Nearby the Trix watch him.* '''Icy: '''You see what I see? '''Darcy: '''This guy's got a major attitude problem. I like him. '''Stormy: '''Are you falling in love with him, Darcy? '''Darcy: '''That is a four-letter word! * She gets up in Stormy's face.* '''Icy: '''Save the cat fight for later. We've got some trouble to cause. And I think the King of sulk over there is just the thing we need. Here's the plan: let's play that hulking bad boy against the uppity earth girl and see if we can't wreak some major havoc. '''Darcy: '''Yeah and maybe even make it so that Riven comes over to our side. '''Icy: '''Knut! * Knut appears with a flash of lightning.* '''Knut: '''What did I do? Your Highness, I hope I didn't do anything wrong. '''Icy: '''I need to borrow you. '''Knut: '''No, no, please not that again! I don't like being a dung beetle. * Icy casts a blue light and Knut transforms into Timmy.* '''Timmy (Knut): '''Hey! I can't see. * Icy claps her hands and Timmy's glasses appear on his (Knut's) face.* '''Icy: '''How's that? '''Timmy (Knut): '''Oh. That's better. '''Icy: '''Let the trap be set. Scene: Middle of Magix City * Bloom watches street performers while walking with Stella.* '''Stella: '''Bloom, come on! * Bloom slows to see something and let's go of Stella's hand.* '''Bloom: '''Hang on a sec. '''Stella: '''Bloom! * Bloom weaves through the crowd to watch a performer singing and dancing to exotic music.* '''Bloom: '''Oh. '''Performer: '*sings* Come to me rhythm! Come to me fire! * She continues to dance and do acrobatic moves.* * Bloom is entranced.* 'Performer: '''Come to me! Come to me Bloom! * The performer becomes the strange woman from Bloom's dreams.* '''Performer: '''Come find me! Your destiny awaits! * A hand touches Bloom's shoulder and the spell is broken when Bloom looks away.* '''Timmy (Knut): '''Bloom, I found you! '''Bloom: '''Timmy?! Uh... * She looks back to the woman from her dreams but the performer looks like herself again.* '''Timmy (Knut): '''Are you alright, Bloom? '''Bloom: '*laughing* I must have spaced out. 'Timmy (Knut): '*speaking weirdly* I bumped into the other guys and they said you vanished. Come on, let's go try to find them. * Bloom is confused but walks with him anyway.* 'Bloom: '''What do you mean vanished? I was ''just with everybody like five minutes ago. 'Timmy (Knut): '*speaking weirdly and nervously* Oh, well, uh, hey, you know, uh, I heard about the disagreement with, uh, Stiven. '''Bloom: '''Uh, who? * Timmy (Knut) laughs nervously.* '''Timmy (Knut): '''Uh, I mean Riven. *Laughs nervously* I'm sorry! * He continues to laugh nervously and grabs Bloom's shoulders before hastily letting her go again.* * Bloom is confused by his odd behaviour but is overcome with sudden guilt about Riven.* '''Bloom: '''I feel bad. '''Timmy (Knut): '''Well, I know just the way you can patch things up. '''Bloom: '''You do? '''Timmy (Knut): '''Yeah. * He pulls a small black case from his pocket.* '''Timmy (Knut): *speaking weirdly* Ta da! Check it out! Bloom: '''Um, what is it? * Timmy (Knut) struggles to open it.* '''Timmy (Knut): '''Just let me, eugh * The case pops open and Timmy (Knut) laughs in relief.* * He withdraw a set of headphone looking things and put them on his head.* * They slip forward to cover his eyes.* * Bloom notices his odd behaviour.* '''Bloom: '''Everything ok, Timmy? You seem a little out of it. * Timmy (Knut) fixes the headphones so they're sitting properly again.* '''Timmy (Knut): '''I'm ok! Everything is under control! * Watching from nearby Icy facepalms at Knut's awkwardness.* '''Timmy (Knut): '''I bought this for Riven; a special domini, uh, omni drive helmet. See? * Still laughing nervously he clicks a button on the side of the headphones and they unfold into a wind rider helmet.* '''Timmy (Knut): *voice muffled by helmet* It's the latest model, perfectly engineered for dynamic speed and outside noise reduction. * Timmy (Knut) clicks the button again and the helmet snaps back into headphones.* Timmy (Knut): '''You should give it to him. * He offers the headgear to Bloom and she takes it.* '''Bloom: '''Cool! But if you bought it for him you should give it to him. I can't take credit for your gift. '''Timmy (Knut): '''It's a way for you two to make up. Tell him you wanted him to crash, uh I mean drive well and you hope he likes it. '''Bloom: '''Thanks Timmy, this was very thoughtful of you. '''Timmy (Knut): '''Uh, I gotta run. Gotta get to the science thing at the... place. Bye! * Timmy (Knut) runs off waving over his shoulder.* '''Bloom: '''Uhhh? See ya. Scene: Magix City Alley * Timmy (Knut) sits on the ground and the three witches tower over him.* '''Icy: '''You almost blew it. '''Timmy (Knut): '''I'm sorry. '''Icy: '''Darcy! * Darcy clicks her fingers and Timmy transforms back into Knut with a flash.* '''Stormy: '''Aww, I thought we were gonna get to punish him! * They teleport away.* Scene: Rooftop, Magix City * The Trix arrive on the top of a high rise overlooking the centre of the city.* * Icy approaches the railing.* '''Icy: '''We can enjoy our little show from up here. '''Stormy: '''So what's going to happen? '''Icy: '''Bloom'll give the helmet to Riven and while he's racing, I'll cast a spell causing it to malfunction. '''Stormy: '''Perfect! And then Riven will think Bloom sabotaged him. '''Icy: '''Darcy'll catch him and he'll be so grateful he'll join our side. '''Darcy: '''I sure hope so. '''Stormy: '''You are so crushing on him. ' '''Darcy: '''No I am not! '''Stormy: '''Yeah, sure. You just think he'd be useful to us. '''Darcy: '''He'd be more useful than Knut, that's for sure. * Knut grunts angrily.* '''Icy: '''I think Darcy would like to make him her pet project. * She puts her arm around Darcy's shoulders.* '''Icy and Stormy: '''Emphasis on the 'pet' * They laugh.* Scene: Magix City Bike Track '''Announcer: '''Ladies and Gentleman and creatures from all Realms, welcome to the annual Race for the Rose. Will last year's champion go home with his third Rose trophy or have last year's losers learned a thing or two? * Riven and the others walk their bikes to the starting line.* * Brandon and Sky walk together and Stella catches up with them.* '''Sky (Brandon): '''So, are you ready? '''Brandon (Sky): '''I was hoping Bloom would watch me. '''Bloom: '''Guys. wait up! * They turn to see Bloom run up.* '''Stella: '''Bloom! Where did you run off to. Tell me you spotted an amazing sale. '''Bloom: '''Um, nothing, you'd like. Hang on a sec. * She looks around at the riders and tries to find Riven.* '''Bloom: '''Riven! * Riven, about to put on his helmet stops and looks around.* '''Riven: '''Huh? * Bloom walks over and Riven becomes hostile.* '''Riven: '''What do ''you ''want, Bloom? Did you come here to tell me you hope I lose? '''Bloom: '''No, I wanted to give you this. It's a, uh, state-of-the-art... uh, it's a gift. * She clicks the button and shows him the helmet.* '''Bloom: '''I just wanted to say I'm sorry- * Riven takes the helmet from her.* '''Riven: '''Let ''me see that, thank you. * Bloom gasps at the nastiness in his voice.* * He puts the helmet on and click the button to fold it away.* Riven: 'So, are we all done here? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, I guess we are. Good luck in the race. * Riven turns back to his bike without another word.* * Bloom leaves.* Scene: Rooftop, Magix City '''Icy: '''He took it. '''Darcy: '''Hmmm Scene: Magix City Bike Track * The riders line up at the starting line.* '''Boom: '''Hey Brandon! Be careful. * Brandon (Sky) flips his helmet up and smiles at her.* '''Bloom: '''And kick some butt. * Bloom winks and gives him the thumbs up.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''See you at the finish line. * He waves to her and flips his helmet back down.* '''Announcer: '''All racers to the starting position. * Bloom joins Stella at the barricades.* '''Stella: '''What did you give Riven? '''Bloom: '''Timmy thought of a way to help patch things up. '''Stella: '''Timmy? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, I bumped into him a few minutes ago. '''Stella: '''Timmy went home for the Day of the Rose. He's not even in the same galaxy. There's no way you could have seen him. '''Bloom: '''So, I don't understand; if that's true, who was I talking to? * Bloom looks around the crowd and spots the Trix on top of a nearby rooftop.* * She gasps.* '''Bloom: '''Oh no! '''Announcer: '''Let the starting countdown begin. Start those power drives. * The countdown starts and a light flashes red.* * Bloom starts pushing through the crowd to get to the witches.* '''Bloom: '''Sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me. * Stella follows Bloom.* '''Stella: '''Wait! Sorry, Sir. Bloom, what's going on? '''Bloom: '''Look up there, Stel. The witches are here. * Bloom points up to the rooftop.* * The second red light of the countdown flashes.* '''Sky (Brandon): '''You ready? '''Riven: '''Of course. * The third red light of the countdown flashes.* '''Stella: '''Bloom, wait! What are the witches up to? * They start running back to the starting line.* '''Bloom: '''They're pulling some sort of trick. I think Riven's in big danger! We've got to stop him before the race starts. * The countdown lights turn green, signalling the start of the race.* * The riders start racing.* '''Stella: '''What are those witches planning on doing? '''Bloom: '''It's got something to do with that helmet. I've got to stop Riven before something happens. * She runs down an alleyway.* '''Bloom: '''It's time for Winx! * Bloom transforms into her winx form.* * She flies onto the track.* '''Darcy: '''Here goes. * Darcy rides out of an alleyway and joins the race.* * Darcy uses her powers to take out two riders gaining on her.* * She uses her magic against another two riders ahead of her, forcing them to crash into each other.* * Bloom flies behind her and is noticed by the crowd.* '''Announcer: '''Woah! Someone call security, we've got an overenthusiastic fan on the track. As for the race, it looks like we've got a neck-and-neck with the riders from Red Fountain! * Darcy uses her powers to mess with Brandon's (Sky) and Riven rides ahead.* '''Riven: '''So long, Brandon! * Brandon's (Sky) bike slows to a stop.* * Bloom flies overhead.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Bloom?! '''Bloom: ' Stay there! '''Riven: '''I'm in the lead, this helmet's awesome. It's like I'm one with the bike. * Bloom is right on Riven's tail, closely followed by Darcy.* Scene: Rooftop, Magix City '''Stormy: '''That annoying twit, Bloom, she's going to mess everything up! '''Icy: '''Actually, she's flown right into our trap. This'll make her look more suspicious. Scene: Magix City Bike Track '''Bloom: '''Riven! Stop! Stop your bike! * Bloom reaches for him but is too far away.* * She flies up closer and Riven sees her in his side mirror.* '''Riven: '''Bloom?! What do you think you're doing? This race is mine! '''Bloom: '''Riven, listen to me! The helmet I gave you is a... * Riven speeds up and Bloom falls behind.* Scene: Rooftop, Magix City '''Icy: ''Blindus'' Scene: Magix City Bike Track * Icy casts a spell to mess with Riven's helmet, preventing him from being able to see and he grabs at his helmet.* Bloom: '''Riven! * Riven slows down, surprising Bloom and they collide, sending Bloom flying through the air.* * They both cry out.* '''Riven: '''My helmet! I- I can't see! Ahh! My helmet! * Riven loses control of his bike and crashes, flying through the air.* * Darcy and Bloom both speed up to save his falling body.* '''Bloom: '''I'm coming, Riven! '''Darcy: ''I got him! * Darcy catches Riven on the back of her bike and skids, sending dirt and smoke at Bloom.* * Bloom coughs.* '''Bloom: '''Huh? * The rest of the riders arrive.* '''Sky (Brandon): '''Riven! * Darcy lowers Riven's unconscious body to the ground and clicks away his helmet.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''What did you do? '''Bloom: '''I was trying to help him! Brandon, it was the witches. * Bloom touches Brandon's (Sky) shoulder.* '''Darcy: 'A heart as soft as a velvet glove. Open your eyes and fall in love. * Darcy casts a spell on Riven as he comes round.* Riven: 'Who are you? You saved me. * Darcy takes off her helmet and Riven's eyes widen as he is affected by the spell.* '''Riven: '''Woah, you're beautiful. '''Man in the crowd: '''Oh, he's fine. * The crowd disperses when they realise he's fine.* * Darcy helps Riven up.* '''Riven: '''I thought I was a goner. '''Darcy: '''Good thing I caught you in time. The name's Darcy. Scene: Rooftop, Magix City '''Stormy: '''Eugh, gag me. * Icy smirks and chuckles.* * Icy and Stormy leave the rooftop.* * Knut continues to watch.* Scene: Magix City Bike Track '''Bloom: '''Claws off, witch! * Bloom flies in between Darcy and Riven.* '''Riven and Darcy: '''Huh? '''Darcy: '''Hey! Chill out, fairy. ''I saved him! * Brandon (Sky) arrives and holds Bloom back from attacking Darcy.* 'Brandon (Sky): '''Hey! '''Bloom: '''Yeah right, you did! * Stella and Brandon arrive.* '''Bloom: '''It was you and the other witches who caused the accident! '''Riven: '''That's a lie! '''Bloom: '''Huh!? '''Riven: '''I saw you, Bloom. You flew onto the track and did something to deactivate that bogus helmet you gave me so that your little Brandon could win! '''Brandon (Sky): '''Woah! Why don't you hear her out first? '''Riven: '''I've heard enough. Take your stupid gift back! * Riven takes off the helmet and throws it at Bloom.* '''Bloom: '''I was tricked! You guys, you have to believe me! They sent like a Timmy illusion or something to give me the helmet so I'd give it to him. '''Riven: '*sounding incredulous* A Timmy illusion? Come on, do you expect anyone to believe that nonsense? '''Bloom: '''It's the truth I swear! Don't you guys believe me? '''Brandon (Sky): '''Of course we believe you. You wouldn't lie to us, Bloom. '''Riven: '''Oh, so you believe her and not me? '''Brandon (Sky): '''I didn't say that, Riven. I just- * Darcy smirks at the fight.* '''Riven: '''You're all in on this, aren't you? '''Sky (Brandon): '''What?! Look, man, we're just trying to figure this out. '''Riven: '''Forget it, I'm sick of you guys! I'm requesting a transfer to a different squad of specialists! I'm gone. * Riven turns to go.* '''Darcy: '''Riven, wait. I'm coming with you. * Darcy and Riven leave together, Darcy smiling victoriously over her shoulder at the others.* * Bloom starts to cry.* '''Bloom: '''I didn't do it! '''Brandon (Sky): '''Of course you didn't, Bloom. Those witches must want something with Riven. * Stella puts a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder.* '''Stella: '''It's not just Riven they're after, you know? '''Bloom: Yeah, it's all of us. Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club Scripts